


WEIRDCAT Live House

by serorisumu



Category: GOT7, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Light Angst, Songfic, Все будет хорошо, встреча после окончания отношений, намёк на Ёндже/Марк
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serorisumu/pseuds/serorisumu
Summary: Неожиданная встреча в неожиданном месте. Старые чувства, новые чувства.
Relationships: Ayanga/Zheng Yunlong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	WEIRDCAT Live House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an9elinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/gifts).



> Маша, с днём рождения!~  
> Всё это специально для тебя.
> 
> Предыстория к АУшке, которую я давным-давно собираюсь написать. Может, наконец начну :)

Жизнь в маленьком лайв хаусе “WEIRDCAT” в самом сердце Шибуи кипит с самого обеда, задолго до того, как на сцену выйдет первый исполнитель. Нужно убрать всё помещение, проветрить гримёрку, проверить сценическое оборудование, проследить за репетицией, обсудить с выступающими порядок выхода на сцену и особые пожелания, сходить в магазин за свежими закусками для бара, принять новую поставку алкоголя и отправить Марка, нового и очень ценного помощника, гулять по району и раздавать флаеры на вечер.

За всем этим броуновским движением Юньлун наблюдает со стороны. Сидя за пустой барной стойкой, он может только шкрябать в блокноте ручкой, записывая какие-то обрывки слов, которые, возможно, однажды станут новой песней, да не попадать под горячую руку Аюньге ― владельцу клуба и его давнему... другу. Теперь только другу. 

_“Полюбишь ли ты снова моё разбитое сердце так же, как я люблю твоё?”_

Юньлун ставит точку и сразу же яростно зачёркивает всё предложение. Потом для верности вырывает страницу из блокнота. Смятый ком бумаги отправляется в корзину за стойкой одним точным движением. Как жаль, что ком в горле нельзя выкинуть так же просто. 

Где-то от входа слышится уверенный голос Аюньги, раздающего команды стаффу и параллельно ругающегося с кем-то по телефону. Мимо со стопкой флаеров шелестит Марк.

― Лун-гэ, как новая песня? ― с энтузиазмом, присущим юности, спрашивает он. 

Юньлун пытается вспомнить, был ли он таким же открытым миру в свои университетские годы, и не может вспомнить ничего, кроме лица Аюньги, когда тот стаскивал его с кровати и пинками выгонял на первую пару. Он улыбается воспоминанию, потом хмурится, потом лицо снова становится нейтрально-скучающим. Марк всё ещё мнётся рядом.

―Настанет день, когда я брошу писать песни, потому что это причиняет мне невыносимые страдания.

Марк открывает рот, чтобы то ли извиниться, то ли посочувствовать, но его прерывает выросший из-под земли Аюньга (а ведь он только что был на другом конце помещения!):

― Не слушай его, он говорит это все пятнадцать лет, что мы знакомы. А потом пишет новую потрясающую песню. Да, Далун?

Аюньга приобнимает Юньлуна за плечи, чуть стискивает и _смотрит_. Опять заглядывает прямо в лицо. Юньлун хочет самовоспламениться на этом самом месте. Всё было бы намного проще, если бы они никогда не встретились снова в этой чужой стране спустя почти десять лет после окончания университета, после окончания отношений, после того, как каждый пошёл своим собственным путём на разных концах Китая, пытаясь продолжать заниматься любимым делом ― музыкой. Но какой-то злой рок, не иначе, забросил труппу Юньлуна в Токио на длительные гастроли, где во время прогулки по Омотесандо приятный молодой человек, широко улыбаясь, вручил ему флаер на вечерний концерт в лайв хаусе WEIRDCAT, на обратной стороне которого красовалось фото владельца заведения. Позже Марк, тот самый молодой человек с Омотесандо, рассказал, что с тех самых пор, как он придумал печатать фото Аюньги на флаере, у них значительно прибавилось посетителей. И не только девушек. Юньлун тогда только хмыкнул и по привычке возразил что-то про “но он же старый”. Так все свободные вечера он начал проводить в этом лайв хаусе.

Иногда Юньлун выступал, если кто-то из заявленных исполнителей вдруг не мог выйти на сцену, и тогда он ловил на себе тот же долгий, задумчивый взгляд Аюньги, которым он смотрел на него прямо сейчас. Юньлун не думает об этом взгляде, не пытается его анализировать, гонит его из снов. Тогда, перед отездом Юньлуна в Шанхай, они всё обсудили и обо всём договорились ― никаких сожалений, ведь они делают это ради карьеры. Да, будут поддерживать связь, но не более. Просто так получилось. Просто им оказалось не по пути. Просто эти чувства должны навсегда остаться в памяти об их бурной университетской жизни. 

Взрослая жизнь отстой.

― Согласен, ― улыбается Аюньга и Юньлуну решительно нечем дышать, когда его лицо так близко. Он запоздало понимает, что последнюю фразу произнёс вслух. ― Особенно для такого взрослого ребёнка, как ты.

Юньлун неразборчиво бормочет, что хочет выйти покурить, и почти бегом выбирается из их подвальчика, по дороге пару раз спотыкается о какие-то коробки в тёмном коридоре и отчаянно матерится. На коробки, на Аюньгу, на проклятый лайв хаус и тот несчастный флаер. Уже на улице он понимает, что забыл сигареты на барной стойке, рядом с блокнотом с песнями, половина из которых написана об Аюньге. Класс.

― Твою мать, ― стонет Юньлун в наползающие сумерки и просто уходит прочь. Куда угодно ― лишь бы подальше отсюда.

***

Аюньга пытается не оборачиваться на любое движение у входа в зал в ожидании, что на этот раз из-за угла появится Юньлун, а не очередной опаздывающий участник выступающей сегодня группы. Выходит у него так себе. Зато он замечает, что кое-кто из его стаффа тоже ждёт гостей. Марк аж подпрыгивает на месте, когда на входе в зал появляется как всегда улыбающийся мальчик-с-гитарой-и-в-очках, Чхве Ёндже. Он начал выступать у них недавно, чтобы не растерять навыки на летних универских каникулах, которые проводит в гостях у друзей вдали от родного Сеула. Жаль будет расставаться с таким исполнителем через пару месяцев. Посетителям нравится его сильный, проникновенный голос и красивые баллады о неразделённой любви. Марку, кажется, просто нравится Ёндже. Весь и целиком. 

Ёндже кланяется Аюньге, коротко машет Марку и скрывается в стороне гримёрных, где уже шумят остальные участники сегодняшней программы. Он будет выступать последним.

― Если нужно, у меня есть его телефон, ― как бы невзначай бросает Аюньга, тщательно натирая столешницу рядом с локтём замечтавшегося Марка.

― Что?

― Ёндже. Пригласи его на свидание, пока он не вернулся в Корею.

― Не думаю, что… ― Аюньга так отчаянно мотает головой, что Марк проглатывает свои возражения.

― Думать в таких вопросах ― всегда плохая идея. Поверь мне.

Марк кивает. Он коротко благодарит его за совет и скрывается где-то за сценой, где ещё пара ребят бережно настраивают звук.

***

С семи часов в лайв хаус начинают стекаться посетители. Аюньга работает в баре и параллельно пытается раздавать организационные указания, как настоящий большой босс. Ему нравится быть занятым под завязку ― меньше времени на мысли о Юньлуне и о том, что тот так и не вернулся за своими вещами. Вернётся ли вообще ― хороший вопрос. Он всегда был независимым и, будто кот, гулял по свету сам по себе. И как бы ни хотелось Аюньге посадить его на поводок и держать всегда близко-близко, он не мог так поступить, а потому всегда отпускал. 

Забавно, что за десять лет его чувства к Юньлуну нисколько не ослабли. Они как будто были занесены песком всё это время, поглощены огромной дюной. Конечно, Аюньга совсем этого не замечал, но пески неумолимо двигались, и в тот день, когда Юньлун показался на пороге его лайв хауса, из них снова показались все те эмоции, что кипели в нём когда-то. 

Они оба всегда были мечтателями, но сейчас Аюньга мечтает не о музыке (музыка уже плотно вплелась в его жизнь), а о том, чтобы гастроли Юньлуна никогда не заканчивались. О том, чтобы беззаботно целовать по утрам эти хмурые, до первой чашки кофе, брови, эти красивые, изогнутые в ухмылке губы и искрящиеся весельем глаза. Вот и всё, что ему нужно.

Вечер идёт по расписанию и без происшествий. Когда на сцене появляется Ёндже со своей гитарой, Аюньга ловит мимолётную мысль о том, что где-то там, на улице, уже час ночи и скоро им закрываться. Блокнот Юньлуна лежит под рукой весь вечер, но заглядывать в него Аюньга не собирается. Что-то ему подсказывает, что лирика в нём точно не для посторонних глаз. От этой мысли горькая ухмылка кривым разломом проявляется на его лице. Именно, он давно уже “посторонний” для Юньлуна.

_Холод вечеров поздней осени пришел на смену листопадам.  
Так много лет проходит в одно мгновение._

Аюньга слышал множество баллад в этом зале, но что-то заставляет его оторваться от протирания пивных бокалов и замереть, глядя на сцену. От пробирающегося в самое сердце голоса Ёндже по спине неожиданно бегут мурашки, а в голове начинают ворочаться непрошенные мысли.

_Так много слез снова и снова стекают по моему лицу.  
И среди моих мечтаний, сокрытых глубоко в сердце,  
есть сладкие иллюзии – все о нас с тобой._

― Гацзы? ― голос Юньлуна так причудливо вплетается в песню, что Аюньга не сразу понимает, что его зовут здесь и сейчас, а не из глубин его памяти. ― Всё в порядке? Ты как будто увидел призрака.

Юньлун стоит рядом. Не по ту сторону барной стойки, а здесь, совсем близко, и смотрит с тем вниманием и заботой, которые всегда появлялась на его лице в нужный момент. Как когда Аюньга болел или когда после очередного провального прослушивания возвращался опустошённый в их маленькую съёмную квартиру в Пекине. Глядя в эти поблескивающие в приглушённом свете софитов, взволнованные глаза, Аюньга вдруг перестаёт сомневаться в том, что так должно быть всегда. Юньлун нужен ему рядом, как никогда прежде.

_Нам нужно было больше пространства, чтобы позволить друг другу вновь отправиться на поиски счастья.  
Я только лишь хочу услышать, что ты хочешь любить меня вновь, до конца времен..._

Видимо, что-то меняется в его лице от этих мыслей, потому что Юньлун молча делает шаг вперёд, закрывает глаза и целует Аюньгу так, как целовал тогда, в самый первый раз ― уверенно и нетерпеливо, будто морской прибой, обрушивающийся на бесконечное побережье его родного Циндао. Большой, нетерпеливый ребёнок, как и всегда. В ответ Аюньга обнимает его так крепко, что с губ Юньлуна срываются звуки протеста, на долю секунды переходящие в стон, и это самый волнующий звук на всём белом свете. 

_Я правда хочу лишь услышать, как ты снова скажешь, что я значу для тебя.  
Дай мне ответ... Или я прошу у тебя слишком многого?_

― Я скучал, ― Аюньга торопливо шепчет на ухо Юньлуну, когда песня заканчивается, и в зале повисает тишина, прерываемая коротким всхлипами публики. ― Я так чертовски по тебе скучал.

Даже в полумраке он видит, что Юньлун часто дышит, а его щёки залиты ярким румянцем. Его зрачки такие больше, что почти съедают радужку, и Аюньга находит в них своё отражение. Юньлун улыбается той открытой, непосредственной улыбкой, которая всё это время жила только в воспоминаниях, а теперь Юньлун дарил её Аюньге. Будто говорил: смотри, Гацзы, смотри, эта улыбка только для тебя, я хранил её все десять лет.

― После того, как мы закончим здесь, покажи мне, как именно ты скучал, ― Юньлун смеётся, но смех его тонет в грохоте аплодисментов.

**Author's Note:**

> В фанфике использован текст песни "Любить тебя – любить одиночество" в переводе Joi's Art@YouTube. Чудесное исполнение на Our Song здесь - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSrWU4Pw480


End file.
